Niespodziewana podróż
by Lissy the Dunadan
Summary: Marzenia bywają zdradliwe. Dwie, polskie czternastolatki mają się o tym przekonać dopiero, gdy z nieznanych przyczyn budzą się w Śródziemiu. Nie wiedzą gdzie są. Nie wiedzą co robić. Nie wiedzą jak wrócić. Dołączają do kompanii krasnoludów i właśnie wtedy zaczyna się ich przygoda.
1. Prolog

_Dla Jagody, niezwykłej osoby, która pomogła mi przejść przez jeden z cięższych okresów mego (jak na razie krótkiego) życia ;)_

27 grudnia 2013 jest bez wątpienia ważną datą dla wszystkich fanów Tolkiena i Petera Jacksona. Tylko ci niewtajemniczeni mają prawo nie wiedzieć, że to polska data premiery "Pustkowia Smauga". Jeśli teraz zadajesz sobie pytanie "co to do cholery jest?!" od razu mówię, że ta historia nie jest dla Ciebie. Jeżeli nigdy nie słyszałeś o Tolkienie… strzeż się! Ach, i ta historia nie jest również dla Ciebie.

Ale do rzeczy - w pewnym mieście na północy Polski żyły dwie psycho-fanki Aidana Turnera, dzieł Tolkiena i Jacksona oraz szeroko pojętej fantastyki i science fiction. Co oznacza termin "psycho-fanka"? Domyślcie się sami za długo by tłumaczyć, choć dziewczyny pewnie ujęłyby to tak:

- To osoba, która ma na telefonie setki zdjęć tej uwielbianej osoby. Interesuje się każdym aspektem jej życia, ale najważniejsze jest to, czy delikwent...

- Aidan.

- ...posiada dziewczynę.

Jeśli tego nie rozumiecie… po prostu pomińcie ten fragment. Z czasem zrozumiecie.

Chcecie konkretów? Nawet nie odpowiadajcie. Nie trzeba być Sherlockiem, żeby to wiedzieć, ale proszę bardzo, chętnie spełnię Waszą prośbę.

Dziewczyny mają po czternaście lat. Przyjaźnią się od siódmego roku życia. Chodzą do tej samej szkoły, tej samej klasy. Są jak siostry, choć nietrudno je rozróżnić. Jagoda jest blondynką, a Agnieszka, jak sama mówi "ma włosy o kolorze czekolady". W zasadzie imię "Agnieszka" funkcjonuje tylko w szkole, bo dziewczę woli by mówiono na nią po prostu Aga.

Obie miewały 'odloty' z górnej półki. W jednej chwili wymyślały alternatywną wersję "Władcy pierścieni", a zaraz żartowały z imion dzieci Harry'ego Pottera. Krótko mówiąc - dwa walnięte wesołki. Ale nie zawsze tak było.

Chcielibyście wiedzieć jak było dawniej? Nic z tego, musicie odczekać swoje. Nadal zastanawiacie się o czym opowiem? Na to nie musicie dłużej czekać.

Historia tu opowiedziana - fikcyjna, czy prawdziwa, zdecydujcie sami - kręci się wokół tej dwójki, trzynastu krasnoludów, dzielnego hobbita i potężnego czarodzieja oraz wielkiej przygody w świecie zwanym Śródziemiem. Brzmi jak bajka? A zatem usiądźcie wygodnie, zamknijcie oczy i słuchajcie uważnie.

* * *

**A/N: Jest to zmieniona wersja mojego wypracowania na polski ;) Podoba Wam się pomysł? Chcecie, żebym częściej uaktualniała? Dajcie znać :)**

**Przy okazji - następna część "Ojca mimo woli" jest w przygotowaniu, tak samo jak następne części opowiadania z "Być człowiekiem" i... epilog do "Malin" ;) **


	2. Elfy jak z bajki

Dziewczyny poszły do kina podekscytowane. Zajęły swoje miejsca na zatłoczonej sali kinowej. Niemalże piszczały, gdy na ekranie pojawił się Aidan Turner. Rok czekania się opłacił, tak myślały na samym początku seansu.

Zmieniły zdanie dopiero w drugiej połowie filmu, gdy kino eksplodowało wrzaskiem Azoga. To co się później działo umknęło dziewczynom z głów w ekspresowym tempie. Tak na prawdę, nawet nie miały czasu by uchwycić to wzrokiem. Nagle dopadł je sen.

Aga pamiętała ten huk jak przez mgłę, ale nie odstępował jej ani na moment, podczas tego przedziwnego snu. Ryk Azoga… i nic. Pustka.

Powieki dziewczyn były jakby przyklejone do skóry. Ile razy próbowały otworzyć oczy, tyle razy im się to nie udawało. W końcu Aga pokonała senność. Światło słoneczne wpadające przez okno poraziło ją w oczy, niczym ogień. Zaraz, "okno"? - pomyślała nieprzytomnie. Uniosła głowę, ale szybko tego pożałowała.

- Leż. Jeszcze parę godzin temu byłaś ledwo żywa - powiedział ktoś łagodnym, niemal aksamitnym głosem. Ów "ktoś" bez wątpienia stał obok niej, jednak jej wzrok najwyraźniej w dalszym ciągu nie doszedł do siebie. Dziewczyna została delikatnie, ale stanowczo pchnięta na poduszkę.

- Co… - wychrypiała tylko. Cholerne gardło, pomyślała. Desperacko kręciła głową we wszystkie strony, ale oczy nie chciały jej pozwolić by zobaczyła cokolwiek.

- … ja tu robię? - domyślił się mężczyzna o aksamitnym głosie. - Znaleźli was w sekretnym przejściu i przynieśli tu. Byłyście w opłakanym stanie, ale patrząc na ciebie, nie wydaje mi się by było tak źle.

Dłoń mężczyzny musnęła jej ramię. Gołe ramię, jak do niej doszło po chwili. Ale jak… przecież miała gruby sweter.

- Musieliśmy opatrzyć rany, dlatego zdjęliśmy te… hmm, przeszkadzające ubrania - rzekł po chwili namysłu, odpowiadając na niezadane pytanie. Dopiero wtedy dziewczę poczuło ból w prawej ręce i gruby opatrunek znajdujący się na niej. Ponownie otworzyła oczy. Najpierw zawirowały przed nią kolorowe plamy, ale później obraz stawał się coraz bardziej widoczny. Wreszcie zobaczyła to co dotychczas widywała tylko na obrazkach w książkach: skromno urządzony pokój, który był… trudny do opisania. Przypominał odrobinę te średniowieczne pomieszczenia, jednak był bardziej hmm, dostojny? Tak, chyba o to słowo właśnie chodziło.

Gdy skupiła wzrok na nieznajomym poczuła, że świat wywraca jej się do góry nogami.

- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał z troską w głosie, widząc jak twarz dziewczyny blednie.

- Lindir - wyszeptała w odpowiedzi - co ty tu robisz?

Rozpoznanie go przyszło jej bez trudu, ale nie miała zielonego pojęcia skąd on się wziął w... no właśnie, gdzie oni tak właściwie są?

- To raczej ja mógłbym cię o to zapytać - odparł elf, tłumiąc irytację. - Jednak widzę, że nie wiesz gdzie się znajdujesz, więc pozwól, że ci wyjaśnię. Jesteś w Rivendell pod opieką naszego pana, Elronda Półelfa. Twoja przyjaciółka ani razu się nie obudziła, ale prawie nie przestaje się śmiać, więc zakładam, że szybko z tego wyjdzie.

Agnieszka rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie ku przyjaciółce i stwierdziła, że Lindir ma rację - Jaga śpi, ale na twarzy ma głupi uśmieszek. pewnie śni się jej, to co śni się mi, gdy czytam za dużo opowiadań o Kilim… bez komentarza.

W normalnej sytuacji Aga wybuchłaby śmiechem, ale teraz wcale nie miała na to ochoty. Istaniały dwa logiczne wytłmaczenia dotyczące miejsca, w którym obecnie się znajdowała: a) została przetransportowana do Śródziemia; b) śni; c) ktoś stroi sobie z niej żarty. No dobra, to były trzy wytłumaczenia.

Wlepiła wzrok w sufit… Co teraz robić? myślała, ale jej móżdżek nie był w stanie wiele wytrzymać. Te ściany… powiedziałaby, że widziała już takie we "Władcy pierścieni", ale na żywo wyglądały piękniej. Nie znała się zbytnio na kolorach, ale jej matka opisałaby ścianę jako łososiową.

- Skąd znasz moje imię, panieko? - zapytał wreszcie elf, skupiając na sobie jej spojrzenie. Aga nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Może coś w stylu: "hej, czytałam o tobie książkę, byłeś nawet w filmie!"?

- Ktoś chyba je wspomniał, gdy spałam… - wyjąkała słabo. Lindir skinął głową i już miał zadać kolejne pytanie, ale dziewczyna mu w tym przeszkodziła.

- Co ze mną stało?

Elf westchnął, oddalając się od łóżka. Stanął przy oknie, niemal jak posąg. W końcu przemówił:

- Kompania Thorina Dębowej Tarczy przechodziła przez ukryte przejście do naszej doliny i tam was zastali. Słyszałem, że szybko zdecydowali by zabrać was ze sobą, choć osobiście nie daję temu wiary. Pewnie wietrzyli w tym jakieś korzyści w postaci złota, ale się zawiedli. I bardzo dobrze - przerwał i odwrócił głowę w jej kierunku tak szybko, że ciemne włosy zawirowały mu wokół szyi niczym fale. - I tak już mają tego za dużo.

W tym samym momencie po prawej stronie Agi rozległo się kaszlnięcie Jagody i jej zachrypnięty głos.

- Gdzie jesteśmy? Miałam taki fajny sen… - zaczęła, ale Lindir przeszkodził jej błyskawicznie.

- Rivendell, dom Elronda, 25 maja, jestem Lindir, kolacja o osiemnastej.

Tym razem Aga parsknęła śmiechem. Chciała wstać i podejść do koleżanki, ale czuła, że nogi ma jak z waty i mogłoby się to źle skończyć. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że do pasa jest pokryta kocem z dziwnego materiału. Starego, pomyślała.

Jaga bezskutecznie wytężała wzrok, ale - podobnie jak ona pięć minut wcześniej - widziała tylko ciemność. Elf podszedł do niej i uspokajającym gestem położył jej ręke na dłoni.

- Nic nie widzisz, ale to normalne. Uspokój się i wtedy je otwórz - nakazał Lindir.

- "Uspokój się"? Każesz mi się uspokoić, a ja nawet nie wiem co się stało! - zaprotestowała Jagoda, ale nawet w jej ustach te słowa brzmiały dziecinnie. Spróbowała wstać. W ostatniej chwili została złapana przez elfa.

- Słuchasz mnie? - zapytał z irytacją w głosie. Delikatnie, ale stanowczo położył ją z powrotem.

- Ale jak to możliwe? - naciskała dziewczyna. - Jak to się stało, że jesteśmy w Śródziemiu?

Aga już chciała odpowiedzieć, że nie wie, ale elf ją uprzedził.

- A gdzie miałybyście być? W Amanie? Aż tak martwe nie byłyście - prychnął rozdrażniony. Podszedł do drzwi, a jego purpurowa szata zawirowała mu wokół nóg. - Ktoś przyjdzie po was na kolację. A ty - wskazał na Jagę - lepiej myśl nad tym co wtedy powiesz. Jeśli na moim miejscu byłby Erestor, nawet nie chcesz wiedzieć co by się stało.

I nie mówiąc nic więcej, wyszedł z pokoju pozostawiając dwie przerażone nastolatki w stanie jeszcze większego przerażenia.

Kilka minut później Jaga odzyskała ostrość spojrzenia i zaczęły rozmowę, ale jakoś im się nie kleiła. Bo o czym tu mówić? Były same, w obcym świecie, nie dowierzając temu co się stało.

Agnieszka próbowała to sobie uporządkować w głowie, ale doszła jedynie do tego, że chyba na prawdę są w Śródziemiu. Ledwo jej to przeszło przez myśl, ale jakoś musiała się z tym pogodzić. Zawsze chciała żyć w innym świecie. Najbardziej w tym wykreowanym przez Tolkiena. A teraz, kiedy książka stała się prawdą, wcale nie chciała tu być. Co z jej domem? I rodziną… Na Zeusa, kiedy matka zauważy jej zniknięcie padnie na zawał.

- Mama mnie zabije - wycedziła Jagoda przez zaciśnięte zęby. Aga westchnęła.

- Będzie dobrze, jeśli w ogóle będzie miała okazję - odpowiedziała przekornie. Podźwignęła się na łokcie i oparła plecami o ścianę. Ściągnęła koc z nóg i była przerażona widokiem, który się przed nią rozciągał - paskudnie wyglądające rany, wydostające się spod bandaży i szpecące jej nogi, które… no cóż, nigdy nie wyglądały najlepiej.

Z powrotem zakryła nogi kocem i spojrzała za okno. Znajdowało się pod niewygodnym dla niej kątem, ale była w stanie zobaczyć słońce i zielony las. Jak w "Hobbicie", pomyślała. Wpatrywała się w nie jak w obrazek, dopóki sen jej nie zabrał.

**AN: Datę 25 maja wymyśliłam. Nie mogłam znaleźć prawdziwej, więc uznajcie to za akt improwizacji ;) **


	3. Niezwykły posiłek

Obudziło je pukanie do drzwi. Przybysz nie czekał nawet na zaproszenie i wetknął głowę między szparę w drzwiach.

- Pan Elrond zaprasza na kolacje - obwieścił sztucznym głosem Lindir - na skrzyni leżą czyste ubrania. Przebierzcie się szybko, to może zdążymy przed krasnoludami - burknął elf i opuścił pokój. Jagoda podźwignęła się na łokcie, jakby chciała się przeciągnąć, ale z bólem uświadomiła sobie, że rany jej na to nie pozwalają. Westchnęła.

- Wiesz, mam nadzieję, że jesteśmy w "Ukrytej kamerze", bo nie zamierzam wkładać na siebie TEGO! - powiedziała, wskazując na suknię położoną na drewnianej skrzyni i dopiero wtedy Aga zrozumiała o co chodziło przyjaciółce - suknia była staroświecka, to fakt, ale nie różniła się od tych noszonych przez elfie dziewczyny. Bardziej martwiły ją bolące nogi.

- Pomyśl w inny sposób - poleciła Agnieszka. - Zawsze chciałaś spotkać Turnera. Zamiast tego spotkasz postać, którą grał.

Tym razem Jaga zachichotała.

- Wiesz, to brzmi dziwnie nawet w twoich ustach - odparła i chwiejnym krokiem podreptała po suknię. Zmierzyła ją gniewnym spojrzeniem, a potem przeszła do kąta, by narzucić nowe ubranie. W pewnym momencie zamarła.

- A ty? Nie ubierasz się? Ten histeryk za drzwiami dostani szału jak cię taką zobaczy - stwierdziła Jagoda. Nim dziewczyna zdążyła odpowiedzieć, zza drzwi dobiegło gniewne prychnięcie.

- Chyba słyszał - szepnęła wesoło Aga, zwlekacją się z łóżka.

- No, co ty nie powiesz Sherlocku… - odgryzła się Jagoda równie cicho i kontynuowała wkładanie średniowiecznej kiecki. Gdy już skończyły, omiotły się wzrokiem.

- Pamiętasz jak na balu szóstej klasy powiedziałam, że pierwszy i ostatni raz widzicie mnie w sukience? - podjęła Agnieszka. Jej koleżanka skinęła głową, nie odwracając wzroku od długiej, zielonej sukni, którą miała na sobie Aga. - Chyba się pomyliłam. Chociaż muszę przyznać, że koloorek ładny. Twoja też jest bardzo fajna.

- To jest moment, w którym powinnam podziękować? - zapytała zaczepnie Jaga. Roześmiała się nerwowo. - Słuchaj, co oni chcą z nami zrobić?

Pytanie przyjaciółki przypomniało Adze, że w filmach takie przygody raczej za dobrze się nie kończyły.

- Dadzą nam jeść, pić, a potem nas odeślą do domu, czy coś…

- Najpierw muszą dowiedzieć się jak się tu znaleźlismy - prychnęła Jagoda. Agniecha westchnęła._ I to ja zawsze jestem panikarą, tak?_ pomyślała. Postanowiła wziąć sytuację w swoje ręce.

- Po pierwsze musimy myśleć o czymś miłym, żeby nie było po nas widać bólu. Po drugie nie możemy utykać. Po trzecie musimy ładnie mówić do wszystkich. Po czwarte…

- … nie rozpiszczeć się, gdy kogokolwiek zobaczymy. Na przykład Kilego.

Aga spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. No tak, przecież są jeszcze krasnoludy. O nich kompletnie zapomniała. Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, do komnaty bezceremonialnie wszedł Lindir i kazał "podążać za nim". Dziewczyny bez słowa zrobił co elf kazał, ale kiedy wyszły na korytarz, resztki zimnej krwi prysły bezpowrotnie.

- Jezu, jak we "Władcy…" - szeptała co chwilę Jagoda, patrząc na mijane filary, pięknie zdobione ściany i roślinki, które stały na parapetach. Jej koleżanka potykała się przez własne nogi, co wyraźnie śmieszyło Lindira.

- Kiedy znajdziemy się w jadalni zachowujcie się należycie i - broń Eru! - nie zadawajcie się z krasnoludami. Jeszcze tego nam było trzeba, dwójka bezużytecznych dzieci i trzynastka brudnych karłów - burknął niezadowolony elf. Jagoda obrzuciła go morderczym spojrzeniem, króego on całe szczęście nie widział. Aga szła za nim z miną skazańca i trzęsącymi dłońmi.

Gdy w końcu dotarli do sali jadalnej przyszła pora na "ochy" i "achy", których nawet Lindir nie mógł powstrzymać. Znaleźli się w dużej komnacie, pełnej ludzi, z których większość ich nawet nie zauważyła. Wszyscy jedli, a w kątach stały pojedyncze osoby przygrywające na harfach. Pomieszczenie byo połączone z tarasem, więc gdyby nie świece nic by pewnie nie było widać.

Ignorując zaskoczenie nastolatek, Lindir ruszył przed siebie, do jednego ze stołów na tarasie. Dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie i niepewnie ruszyły w jego stronę. Po drodze napotkały ciekawskie spojrzenia niektórych zebranych, ale nie mieli okazji im się przypatrzeć, bo przed nimi jak gdyby nigdy nic wyrósł Elrond.

- Witajcie w Imladris! - powitał ich przyjaźnie. Jagoda aż cofnęła się z wrażenia, a Aga poczuła, że serce zaraz wyskoczy jej z piersi. Gospodarz wydawał się tego nie widzieć. - Zapraszam do stołu, później porozmawiamy.

Wskazał krzesła obok siebie, przy tym samym stole, przy którym siedzieli - jak dziewczyny szybko rozpoznały - Thorin, Gandalf, Bilbo i Balin. lepiej trafić nie mogły. Na miękkich nogach zajęły wskazane miejsca i ku uldze Agi żaden z nich nie zauważył przybycia jej i Jagody.

Elrond zajął miejsce i - o zgrozo! - przedstwił je zgromadzonym.

- Moi drodzy to są te dziewczyny, które znaleźliście w sekretnym przejściu. Niestety nie znam ich imion…

- Agnieszka i Jagoda - odezwała się błyskawicznie Aga. Jej przyjaciółka była w stanie szoku, który można byłoby porównać do zaskoczenia Watsona na widok Sherlocka stojącego na dachu szpitala i wyglądało na to, że jeszcze trochę taka zostanie.

- A więc to są Agnieszka i Jagoda. Dziewczyny, poznajcie Thorina Dębową Tarczę, Gandalfa, Balina oraz Bilba Bagginsa. To oni zabrali was z sekretnego przejścia i przynieśli tutaj - wyjaśnił Elrond zwracając ku nim zatroskany wzrok. Jaga dalej gapiła się na wszystkich z rozdziawionymi ustami, więc to na Agę spadł obowiązek przemawiania.

- Dziękujemy wam bardzo. Moja koleżanka jeszcze nie doszła do siebie po tym co się stało. Nie zwracajcie na nią uwagi, zaraz dojdzie do siebie.

Dziewczyna poczuła na sobie badawczy wzrok Thorina i po prostu musiała spojrzeć mu w oczy. Krasnolud natychmiast skorzystał z okazji.

- Powinnyście były bardziej uważać - stwierdził nachmurzonym głosem i wrócił do jedzenia. Balin skarcił go wzrokiem, a Bilbo wydawał się być tak samo zaskoczony jak dziewczyny. Galdalf zaśmiał się bez krzty wesołości.

- Thorinie, nie bądź niemądry - rzekł, patrząc na krasnoludzkiego wodza. - Przecież nie znalazły się tam świadomie, prawda? - zapytał Agi, szukając potwierdzenia.

- Tak - odparła dziewczyna łamiącym się głosem. - Byłyśmy w kinie i był wybuch, czy coś w tym stylu… i obudziłysmy się tutaj. Nie wiemy co się stało, nie wiemy jak wrócić do domu.

Elrond z Gandalfem wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Twarz czarodzieja stężała, ale Elrond nie stracił zimnej krwi. Zobaczył strach w oczach Agi i powiedział:

- Porozmawiamy po kolacji, dobrze? Długo nie jadłyście, więc posiłek będzie jak najbardziej wskazany.

Jagoda niespodziewanie ożywiła się i nałożyła sobie na talerz sałatki. Jej przyjaciółka zrobiła to samo i chwilę później dziewczyny w milczeniu przyżówały zieleninę.

Aga wiedziała, że powinna być głodna, a jednak jedzenie było ostatnią rzeczą na, którą miała ochotę. Miała nadzieję, że to wszystko było snem, ale umysł mówił co innego. Na myśl, że może już nigdy nie zobaczyć swojego pokoju, zaszkliły jej oczy. Sięgnęła po coś co wyglądało jak puchar z sokiem, kiedy w naczyniu wylądował… pomidor.

Jagoda spojrzała zaskoczona na puchar i topiącego się w nim pomidora, a Aga rozejrzała się, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy winowajcę. Nie musiała długo szukać. Przy stole wewnątrz budynku siedziała bardzo wesolutka grupa krasnoludów. A jeden z nich, ciemnowłosy, był szczególnym wesołkiem. _Kili_, pomyślała dziewczyna. Czuła jakby serce miało jej wyskoczyć z piersi. Oczywiście Pan Mega Dostojny wszystko zauważył.

- To Kili, mój siostrzeniec - rzekł, wpatrując się w chłopaka. - Przepraszam za niego, później z nim porozmawiam.

Aga zauważyła, że spojrzenie Thorina podziałało na Kilego jak lek na uspokojenie, czego nie można było powiedzieć o Jagodzie. Na policzki wstąpiły jej rumieńce i coś podpowiadało Agnieszce, że ta kolacja skończy się omdleniem.

* * *

Lindir odholował je do pokoju godzinę później. Okazało się, że to coś, co było w pucharku wcale nie było sokiem, za to na pewno miało w sobie kilka procent czegoś mocniejszego.

- To jest chyba właśnie to, co dorośli nazywją "kacem" - mruknęła Aga, wtulając się w poduszkę.

Jagoda odburknęła coś niewyraźnie w odpowiedzi i przekręciła się na drugi bok.

- Zawsze chciałam się tu znaleźć - zaczęła Agnieszka, tonem wskazującym na zbliżające się refleksje. - Ale nie sądziłam, że tak szybko będę chciała wracać.

Jaga westchnęła.

- Ja też. I nawet nie wiem jak się skończył film…

- Teraz żyjemy w tym filmie - stwierdziła z przekąsem Aga.

- No.

- Myslisz, że Elrond do nas przyjdzie? - podjęła niepewnie Agnieszka.

- Na sto procent. Jak mówił to przyjdzie, musimy tylko poczekać i… - urwała, bo rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. - Widzisz? Mówiłam.

Nie czując takiego bólu, jak przedtem, zerwały się z łóżek i niemalże podbiegły do drzwi. Jagoda otworzyła je tak zamaszystym ruchem, że odbiły się od ściany. Ku zaskoczeniu dziewczyn za drzwiami nie było Elronda. Stali tam Kili i Fili.


	4. Sala kominkowa

Kiedy Jagodzie zatrzęsła się ręka, Aga wiedziała, że jest źle. Za to, kiedy ugięły się pod nią nogi, wiedziała, że jest tragicznie. Na pomoc rzucił się Fili.

- Co się stało? - zapytał troskliwie, choć jego mina zdradzała raczej bezsilność. Jego brat nie ruszył się z progu i obserwował scenę, najwyraźniej rozbawiony.

- Może ja ją wezmę... - zaproponowała Aga i przykucnęła obok Filego. Gdy ten nie protestował, wzięła koleżankę z jego ramion i zawlokła ją na łóżko.

- Jest OK? - zapytała. Jaga nie odrywała wzroku od krasnoludów.

- Jak możesz pytać, gdy w pobliżu są oni?

Racja, pomyślała Aga. Sama się sobie dziwiła, że potrafi zachować zimną krew w takiej sytuacji.

- A więc... co was tu sprowadza? - zapytała krasnoludów wesołym głosem, przypominającym amerykańskie komedie. Fili odchrząknął, gestem nakazując bratu, by wszedł do pokoju. Ciemnowłosy chłopak natychmiast spoważniał i zrobił co mu kazano.

- Chciałem przeprosić za moje zachowanie, o pani, za to, że wrzuciłem ci tego pomidora.

Dygnął niezręcznie, a Aga myślała, że ze śmiechu padnie trupem. "O pani"? Często mówiono, że wygląda na starszą, niż jest w rzeczywistości, ale nikt nie zwracał się do niej w ten sposób.

- W porządku - odparła, jak to miała w zwyczaju. Nie lubiła wkurzać się na ludzi, tym bardziej z powodu błahostki. - Kiedy nas znaleźliście? - wypaliła szybko.

Bracia spojrzeli po sobie.

- Dwa dni temu. Myśleliśmy, że jesteście martwe, tak kiepsko wyglądałyście... - Kili odgarnął sobie włosy z czoła. - Hmm, a co z nią? - zapytał wskazując na Jagę, która gapiła się na nich jakby byli władcami świata.

- Wszystko dobrze.

Odpowiedź dziewczyny była tak mechaniczna, że aż Fili spojrzał na nią z zaciekawieniem.

- Jesteście Fili i Kili, prawda? - zapytała Aga, nerwowo miętoląc w rękach materiał sukni. Dobrze znała ich imiona, jednak cisza, która zaległa po ostatnim zdaniu była dla niej nie do zniesienia.

Kili drgnął.

- Zapomniałem się przedstawić, wybacz mój brak manier. Jestem Kili z rodu Durina - rzekł z niewinnym uśmiechem, po czym dorzucił: - Do usług - i skłonił się nisko. Jego brat zrobił to samo i dziewczyna poczuła, że się czerwieni. Widząc to na ekranie, to co innego niż na żywo, pomyślała.

- A ja jestem Aga. Najprawdopodobniej z innego świata.

Krasnoludy parsknęły śmiechem. Jaga, która zaczynała dochodzić do siebie, usiadła obok Agi i przedstwiła się w dość oryginalny sposób.

- A ja Jagoda. I mam pytanie: kiedy mówicie "do usług"... jakie usługi macie na myśli?

Kili uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Fili zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu.

- Na przykład, kiedy zgubisz się w lesie, możemy cię odprowadzić do domu… ile macie lat? - zapytał starszy z braci.

- Czternaście - odparły równocześnie, nie mogąc przestać chichotać. Krasnoludom oczy wyszły na wierzch.

- To niemożliwe… musiałybyście być małymi dziećmi… - zaczął młodszy.

Jagoda spojrzała na niego jakby chciała powiedzieć, że nie każdy w wieku osiemdziesięciu lat wygląda jak młody bóg, ale ugryzła się w język.

- W zasadzie, to jesteśmy nastolatkami. To takie coś jak dzieci, tylko trochę starsze - powiedziała zamiast tego.

- A tak w ogóle, to siadajcie - powiedziała Aga gestem zapraszając ich by zajęli miejsca obok nich, ale krasnoludy chyba nie potrafiły usiedzieć w miejscu.

- My już wychodzimy - grzecznie podziękował Fili.

- Gandalf prosił, żebyśmy przekazali wam, że będzie czekał razem z Elrondem w sali kominkowej. Możecie tam iść kiedy chcecie.

Jagoda i Agnieszka spojrzały po sobie i skinęły głowami na znak potwierdzenia niewypowiedzianego zamiaru. Podniosły się z łóżka niemalże równocześnie.

- Wiecie gdzie to jest?

Młodszy krasnolud skinął głową i rzekł:

- My także tam teraz idziemy. Możemy pójść razem.

Jego brat chętnie przystał na ten pomysł, tak samo jak Jaga i Aga. Krasnoludzcy bracia poprowadzili je kawałek korytarzem, przez który przeszły by dojść na kolację, ani na moment nie przerywając ciszy. Było to troszkę niezręczne milczenie, ale Jagoda uważała, że tak jest lepiej, niż gadać bez sensu, a przy okazji zrobić z siebie głupka. Aga podzielała jej zdanie. Już dość miała wymuszanych konwersacji. Zastanawiało ją tylko, co skłoniło Kilego i Filego do zamknięcia gęb. Zdążyła już zauważyć, że ten pierwszy ma naturę podrywacza.

Korytarze elfiego miasta były opustoszałe, do tego stopnia, że podczas spaceru można było usłyszeć swój oddech. Trzeba było przyznać, że powietrze znacznie się ochłodziło, więc w swoich cienkich sukniach dziewczyny marzły niemiłosiernie. Przez okna można było dostrzec piękne ogrody, obecnie ukryte w cieniu księżyca.

W końcu długiego korytarza zobaczyli pomieszczenie, z którego wypadał blask ognia. Sala kominkowa. Wreszcie.

Przestąpili próg komnaty i dwie "Ziemianki" zobaczyły widok, który zapamiętały na resztę życia: pokój, w którym siedziały pojedyncze elfy, kominek grzejący prawdziwym ciepłem, grajkowie brzdąkający na harfach i fletach, a ludzie byli tak spokojni jak Aga w niedzielne wieczory. Bracia zwrócili twarze ku nim.

- Elrond z Gandalfem są tam - rzekł Kili, wskazując na dwie, wysokie postacie usadowione na drewnianej ławie przy ścianie. - My pójdziemy zobaczyć się z Thorinem.

Skinieniem pożegnali się z nimi i powędrowali do grupki krasnoludów, siedzących w odległym rogu pokoju. Jagoda spojrzała na Agę znacząco.

- To co? Chyba musimy iść - powiedziała, mając głęboką nadzieję, że przyjaciółka zaprzeczy.

- No… Ale co im powiemy? "Dzień dobry"?

Jaga zwróciła zamyślony wzrok na Elronda i Gandalfa.

- Chyba "dobry wieczór" będzie lepsze - zadecydowała i ruszyła w stronę mędrców. Aga szybko zrównała z nią kroku. W miarę jak się zbliżały, płomienie z kominka ocieplały ich zziębnięte ciała.

Gdy znalazły się dostatecznie blisko, ich "przyjacielska telepatia" dała o sobie znać.

- Dobry wieczór - powiedziały, tak równocześnie, że aż same się tym zdziwiły. Elrond i Gandalf oderwali się od prowadzonej konwersacji i uśmiechnęli się przyjaźnie. - Miałyśmy przyjść, więc jesteśmy… - zaczęła Agnieszka.

- Tak, chciałbym zamienić z wami kilka słów. Usiądźcie proszę - rzekł Elrond, wskazując im miejsce na ławie. Dziewczyny posłusznie usiadły i poczuły na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Gandalfa. Nagle, przytulne pomieszczenie przestało takie być.

- Możecie nam coś o sobie powiedzieć? - zapytał łagodnie czarodziej, ale w jego oczach czaiła się powaga. Dziewczyny zamurowało.

- Więc... - podjęła po chwili Jagoda - mamy czternaście lat, jesteśmy z Polski, mieszkamy w Słupsku, interesujemy się…

- Gdzie jest Polska? - zainteresował się Elrond. Wyraz jego twarzy wskazywał na to, że wiedział iż nastolatki są z innego świata, ale chciał to usłyszeć osobiście.

- Obok Niemców, Czechów, Litwy, Ukrainy… - wytłumaczyła Aga, patrząc to na niego, to na Gandalfa. - Ale to jest chyba inny świat…

Elf w milczeniu skinął głową. Od początku wiedział, że coś z nimi było nie tak.

- A pamiętacie, jak to się stało, że znalazłyście się tutaj? - podjął Gandalf. Obie pokręciły głowami.

- Byłyśmy w kinie i chyba nastąpiło coś w stylu wybuchu… i obudziłyśmy się tutaj - wyjaśniła Jagoda, wpatrując się w podłogę, jakby chciała zmusić ją do mówienia. Żaden z mędrców nie trudził się, by zapytać, czym jest kino, ale wydawali się rozumieć o co chodzi. - Nie wiemy jak wrócić do domu…

Głos jej się załamał i Aga spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała przyjaciółki tak zagubionej.

Elrond wypuścił ze świstem powietrze. Wygładził swoją jasnobrązową szatę i przemówił.

- Tego się właśnie obawiałem - przyznał, wymownie patrząc na Gandalfa. - Masz jakieś pomysły, Mithrandirze?

Nastąpiła cisza, ale inna niż ta podczas przemarszu z Filim i Kilim. Aga niemal widziała trybiki pracujące jak szalone w głowie czarodzieja. Wiedziała, że obaj chcą im jakoś pomóc, ale nie wiedzą jak. Elrond położył rękę na ramieniu zdołowanej Jagody i już otwierał usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale uprzedził go Gandalf.

* * *

- A co powiedziałybyście na udział w przygodzie?

- Mithrandirze, ty chyba postradałeś rozum!

- Bzdura, mój drogi Elrondzie. Nie tylko one szukają domu!

- Ale to są dzieci!

- A Kili to co? Też nie jest…

- Wiesz o co mi chodzi! Poza tym, one nie są przeszkolone! Myślisz, że poradziłyby sobie na tak niebezpiecznej wyprawie?

- Wyruszamy dopiero za kilka dni, można je do tego czasu czegoś nauczyć. Może to jest im właśnie pisane? Może one też mają w tej historii rolę do odegrania?

- Gandalfie, posłuchaj siebie! Chcesz posłać dwie, bezbronne dziewczyny w świat pełen goblinów i orków?!

Dziewczyny patrzyły zdumione na tą niezwykłą wymianę zdań i przekręcały głowę to w stronę jednego, to w stronę drugiego. Za każdym razem, kiedy któraś z nich chciała się odezwać była zakłócana przez któregoś z mężczyzn. W końcu Aga wyszeptała:

- Może po prostu powiemy im jak kończy się książka?

- Jestem za, ale wytłumaczenie tego trochę nam zajmie…

Urwała, bo kłótnia weszła na poziom krzyków. Dźwięk harf i fletów urwał się. Jeden z najpotężniejszych czarodziejów Śródziemia i założyciel jednego z kluczowych elfich miast kłócą się. Dźwięk harf i fletów nagle się urwał i oczy zebranych zwrócił się w stronę awanturników.

- Proszę pana - zaczęła Aga, zwracając się do Elronda. - Mogę coś powiedzieć?

Elf odwrócił wściekłe spojrzenie od Gandalfa, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Aga wzięła głęboki wdech. Teraz, albo nigdy, pomyślała.

- W naszym świecie istniał pisarz, który opisał Śródziemie. John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Napisał "Wład…" - dziewczyna w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język. Przecież to się jeszcze nie wydarzyło, a zdradzanie tego co się wydarzy zazwyczaj kończy się źle. Tak przynajmniej było w filmach. - Napisał książkę pod tytułem "Hobbit", o wyprawie krasnoludów do Ereboru...

Agnieszka przerwała, bo właśnie uświadomiła sobie co to znaczy: przed chwilą widziały się z Filim i Kilim. Tymi, którzy nie wyjdą cało z tej wyprawy.

- Znamy jej zakończenie - dokończyła Jagoda, wyczuwając u przyjaciółki nagły przypływ paniki. - Jest w kompanii kilku krasnoludów, którzy nie przetrwają - powiedziała cicho.

- A my jesteśmy tu po to, by to zmienić… - powiedziała Aga, z nagłym zrozumieniem. Elrond lustrował je wzrokiem, za to Gandalf zgarbił się i pogładził swoja bujną, siwą brodę. Spuścił wzroku ku podłodze i wyraźnie się zamyślił. Pokój ponownie zabrzmiał elfią muzyką.

- Wolałbym, aby to nie była prawda, ale to może być możliwe - przyznał Elrond. - Ludzie często mają wizje tego co się zdarzy, ale nie traktują tego poważnie. Wasz i nasz świat splotły się przez człowieka, o którym mówiłaś - skinął głową Adze i odetchnął głęboko. - Co radzisz, Mithrandirze?

Czarodziej zawahał się.

- Nauczmy was podstaw i pójdziecie razem z nami. Możecie być zapasowymi włamywaczami - zachichotał cicho, ale karcące spojrzenie elfa uciszyło go.

- Może gdy oni odnajdą swój dom, wy traficie do swojego - powiedział do nastolatek Elrond, niemal ojcowskim tonem. Obie pokiwały głowami. Zanosi się na ciekawą wycieczkę, pomyślały. - Oczywiście, trzeba będzie zmienić wam tożsamość. Nikt nie może dowiedzieć się, kim na prawdę jesteście. Ale to załatwimy jutro. Teraz sugeruję, byście się udały do łóżek i odpoczęły. Nie jesteście jeszcze w pełni sił, a dzisiejszy dzień musiał być dla was co najmniej męczący.

Jagoda dopiero wtedy uzmysłowiła sobie, że jest śpiąca. Aga też. Podziękowały gospodarzowi i udały się do sypialni.

- Śpijcie dobrze - rzekł Gandalf, choć dziewczyny były już poza zasięgiem jego wzroku, czy słuchu. - Jutro zacznie się przygoda…

* * *

**A/N**: Wiem, że ta część nie była zbyt wysokich lotów, ale w szkole nas potwornie męczą i nie ma czasu, by naskrobać jakąś epopeję, więc wybaczcie mi wszelkie błędy ;) Tak, czy siak, na następny weekend postaram się o kolejną część, albo uaktualnię "Ojca mimo woli". Trzymajcie się! :)


	5. Początek treningu

**Z dedykacją dla Anonima, który zostawił mi pierwszy komentarz na blogu i dla Elleny, która zostawiła drugi ;)**

Łomot do drzwi. O szóstej rano. To się nie dzieje na prawdę, jęknęła w duchu Aga.

- Możesz powiedzieć mu, żeby przyszedł za godzinkę? - mruknęła z nadzieją Jagoda, którą najwyraźniej też obudziło pukanie. Obie wiedziały, że za drzwiami stoi Lindir, gotowy ochrzanić ich za niewłaściwe podniesienie chusteczki do nosa. Nie ma to jak spokojny poranek.

- Idę! - wrzasnęła Agnieszka, zrzucając się z łóżka. Dosłownie. Nim się zorientowała, leżała na podłodze, pomiędzy łóżkiem swoim, a Jagody. Noga trochę ją bolała, a ręką ledwo ruszała, ale postanowił udawać niewzruszoną. Podniosła się z posadzki z najwyższą godnością, na jaką byłą ją stać i poczłapała w stronę drzwi. Pociągnęła za klamkę i wydała z siebie rytualne ziewnięcie.

- Wreszcie - sapnął Lindir. - Stałem tam od pięciu minut!

- Wybacz, nie słyszałam - odparła Aga, zasłaniając oczy przed słońcem, które wypadało z korytarza. Odsunęła się, by elf mógł wejść - z czego skorzystał od razu - i zamknęła za nim drzwi. Jagoda tradycyjnie udawała, że śpi.

- Mistrz Elrond prosił, bym rano przekazał wam, że po śniadaniu macie się stawić w jego biurze.

- Widzisz? Mówił o ranku, nie o nocy… - odezwała się nieoczekiwanie Jaga. Narzuciła kołdrę na uszy, żeby nie słyszeć narzekań elfa. Całe szczęście, Lindir puścił uwagę mimo uszu.

- Za dwie godziny śniadanie, a tutejsze życie toczy się szybszym tempem niż wy. Traficie na salę same, czy mam was zaprowadzić?

- Trafimy same, dzięki za fatygę - burknęła spod pościeli Jagoda. Elf westchnął i opuścił komnatę, szorując swoją długą, fioletową szatą o podłogę. Trzasnął drzwiami z taką siłą, że świeczka stojąca na stoliku zatrzęsła się. - On nas nie lubi, zauważyłaś?

Agnieszka prychnęła. Rzeczywiście, Lindir nie przepadał za nimi, ale trudno było się mu dziwić. Jagoda normalnie była miła w obejściu, ale od czasu, gdy znalazły się w Śródziemiu uwolniła swoją "dziką naturę".

- Może się nas boi - podsunęła Aga, chociaż sama w to nie wierzyła. - Wiesz, nie jesteśmy stąd. Jesteśmy dla nich pewnie kimś w rodzaju kosmitów.

Jaga wzruszyła ramionami i przekręciła się na drugi bok.

- Pogadamy później, dobra? Teraz muszę się wyspać. Podobno człowiek jest zdrowy, gdy przesypia dziesięć godzin dziennie, a ja przespałam dużo mniej.

Jej przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się przelotnie i uznała, że powrót do łóżka nie jest takim złym pomysłem. Rzuciła się na posłanie i okryła kołdrą. Z początku wydawało jej się dziwne, że pościel nie różni się zbytnio od tej, którą zostawiła w domu, ale uznała, że to dobrze na dłuższą metę.

* * *

Mimo, że nie miały zegarka, na śniadanie stawiły się punktualnie, tak jak im Maruda kazał. O dziwo nawet znalezienie drogi wydawało im się łatwe. Jagoda z satysfakcją poprowadziła koleżankę do niemal opustoszałej sali, za co ta była jej dozgonnie wdzięczna. Rivendell było dla Agi jedną, wielką plątaniną korytarzy i zgubiłaby się tam po pierwszym zakręcie.

Zajęły miejsca na końcu długiego stołu. Oprócz nich, w sali było kilku elfów, roznoszących na stół potrawy, więc skorzystały z okazji, że nikt ich nie widzi i nałożyły sobie na talerzy gigantyczne porcje każdego dania. Elfie jedzenie nie różniło się bardzo od tego ziemskiego, co było dla obu dziewczyn niesamowitą ulgą. Nie przeszkadzało im nawet, że dominującym składnikiem każdej potrawy była sałata.

- W sumie, to tu nie jest tak źle - podsumowała Jagoda, przeżuwając chleb z serem. - Pomijając brak ketchupu, oczywiście.

Aga nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć. Jaga była dla niej odzwierciedleniem optymistki idealnej. Chciała być taka jak ona.

- Fakt - zgodziła się dziewczyna, sypiąc swoją kanapkę garścią szczypiorku. - Ale jeszcze trochę i przestanie takie być. Jak myślisz, co Elrond chce z nami obgadać?

Jagoda wzruszyła ramionami.

- Pewnie chcą nas wytrenować, żebyśmy sobie poradziły na tej wyprawie. A właśnie - jak uważasz, na prawdę nas wezmą?

Ciemnowłosa zmarszczyła brwi i odłożyła kanapkę.

- Raczej tak. Może rzeczywiście możemy coś zmienić? - zastanawiała się Aga. Odwróciła wzrok od kanapki i spojrzała na elfy krzątające się przy sąsiednich stołach. Może tak właśnie będzie wyglądać jej przyszłość? To zabawne, jak człowiek bardzo czegoś chce, a gdy już to dostanie, szybko się tym znudzi.

Jej rozważania przerwał nagły chichot Jagody.

- No co? - zapytała Aga. - Mam masło na głowie, czy jak?

- Nie - odpowiedziała przyjaciółka po chwili - po prostu, kiedy słońce na ciebie świeci, jesteś tak blada jak wampiry ze "Zmierzchu".

Aga mimowolnie się wzdrygnęła.

- Zaraz, zaraz - powiedziała powoli - skąd wiesz jak wyglądają wampiry ze "Zmierzchu"?

Jagoda przygryzła język, próbując wymyślić sensowną wymówkę, ale nic nie znalazła.

- Jakby co, nie słyszałaś tego - zastrzegła surowym tonem. - Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że jesteś bardziej blada niż zwykle.

W to akurat łatwiej było Adze uwierzyć. Z natury była blada, ale w stresowych sytuacjach jej twarz przybierała kolor papieru. Samo jedzenie nie było dla niej stresujące, ale przebywanie daleko od domu tak. Tym bardziej, gdy się nie wie jak do niego wrócić.

- Może jestem wampirem i zaraz cię… - już miała powiedzieć "zjem", ale przeszkodził jej głos zza pleców.

- Dzień dobry! - krzyknął wesoło jakiś elf i niemal od razu zawtórował mu drugi głos, witający się tymi samymi słowami.

Aga zobaczyła, że koleżance gały wyszły na wierzch, więc obróciła się i poczuła rumieńce wstępujące na policzki.

- Dzień dobry - odparła po chwili, gdy doszło do niej kto właśnie się z nimi przywitał. Nigdy nie sądziła, że synowie Elronda są tacy wysocy i… podobni do niego. Obaj mieli długie, brązowe włosy, zieolne szaty, łobuzerskie uśmiechy na twarzach i ciemnoniebieskie oczy.

- Jestem Elladan - powiedział jeden z nich, po czym wskazał na swojego brata - a to Elrohir, mój brat.

Drugi elf skinął głową i zajął miejsce przy stole.

- Ja jestem Aga, a to Jagoda - przedstawiła siebie i przyjaciółkę Aga, nie spuszczając z oka Elrohira, który ładował sobie na talerz jeszcze więcej niż one.

- Miło poznać. I wybaczcie maniery mojego brata, dopiero wróciliśmy z polowania i chyba jest trochę… głodny - uśmiechnął się nerwowo i poszedł za bratem wzdłuż stołu. Jaga ze świstem wypuściła powietrze z ust.

- Nie wiedziałam, że Elrond ma synów. Widocznie, nieuważnie czytałam.

- Kiedyś ci o nich opowiadałam - powiedziała szeptem Aga - byli w tej grze "Wojna na północy".

- Aaa, teraz pamiętam - odparła z nagłym zrozumieniem Jagoda, po czym przyjrzała się im dokładniej. - Rzeczywiście ładni są - szepnęła.

Agnieszka tylko pokiwała głową i zabrała się do jedzenia niedokończonej kanapki. Jaga zrobiła to samo, z tą różnicą, że ani razu na nią nie spojrzała. Całą uwagę dziewczyny przyciągnęli bracia siedzący na odległym końcu stołu. Rozmawiali ze sobą o czymś przyciszonymi głosami, ale nie zwracali na nie najmniejszej uwagi.

- To, co? Idziemy? - zapytała Jagoda, wreszcie odwracając spojrzenie od elfów. - Nie chce mi się więcej jeść, tak szczerze mówiąc.

Aga przytaknęła i ostrożnie oddaliły się z sali. Czemu ostrożnie? A bo nie chciały, żeby synowie Elronda zauważyli ten dyskretny manewr. Pewnie i tak widzieli, ale obyło się bez pożegnania i o to chodziło.

- Ty pukasz - decydowała Jagoda, w miarę jak zbliżali się do gabinetu Elronda. Aga uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i pokręciła głową. - Oj, no weź… proszę. To tak jak z wejściem do pokoju nauczycielskiego. Ty pukasz, ja mówię.

- Wczoraj to ja mówiłam - przypomniała Aga. - Bo ty nie wytrzymałaś widoku dwóch krasnoludów.

- To co innego - zapierała się Jagoda. - Ile razy masz okazję zobaczyć na żywo twoich idoli?

- Na pewno niedużo - zgodziła się Agnieszka. - Ale ja nie osunęłam się na ziemię, gdy ich zobaczyłam. A w ogóle, to otrzep się z okruszków.

Jaga spiorunowała koleżankę wzrokiem i, nie przestając iść, otrzepała suknię z resztek chleba.

- Nie znoszę tych ciuchów - syknęła dziewczyna - mam nadzieję, że dadzą nam jakieś spodnie.

- Może… jakby co, gdzieś tam pewnie trzymają nasze…

- Nie trzymają. Pamiętasz co Lindir mówił, gdy się obudziłyśmy? Tamte ciuchy były tak podarte, że pewnie je wywalili - wytłumaczyła Jagoda. Aga westchnęła. Szansę na coś wygodniejszego zaczęły się znacznie oddalać.

- Swoją drogą, to ciekawe co się z nami stało. Wpadłyśmy prosto do tamtego tunelu? - zastanawiała się Jaga. - Może ktoś nas tam zrzucił?

Aga wzruszyła ramionami. Pokonywały właśnie kolejny łososiowy korytarz. Elfie mury nie były już takie zimne, bo przez okna przebijało się coraz silniejsze słońce. Na dworze było mnóstwo drzew i kwiatów, a widok był tak piękny, że gdyby ich telefony działały, zrobiłyby sesję zdjęciową.

Nagle, Jagoda zatrzymała się.

- Co się stało? - zapytała Aga, wpadając na koleżankę, której twarz nagle zaczęła przypominać papier.

- Przecież my ani razu nie byłyśmy u Elronda - przypomniała dziewczyna. - Nie znamy drogi.

- Teraz mi to mówisz? - wykrzyknęła zdumiona Aga. - Prowadziłaś mnie ładne kilka minut, a teraz mówisz, że nie znasz drogi?!

- To był odruch, okej? A teraz spokojnie wrócimy do tamtej sali i poprosimy Elladana i Elrohira, żeby nas zaprowadzili. Dobra?

Jagoda starała się zachować spokój ze względu na Agę, którą łatwo było wystraszyć. Ton głosu dziewczyny i tak świadczył o tym, że zaraz może się zacząć "atak" strachu.

- Dobra - odparła wreszcie ciemnowłosa.

* * *

- Cześć - powiedziała do elfów Jagoda, gdy dotarli do jadalni. Całe szczęście, bracia nawet na krok się stamtąd nie ruszyli. - Mieliśmy iść do gabinetu waszego ojca, ale nie znamy drogi. Możecie…

- Nie ma problemu - odpowiedział Elladan, błyskając białymi zębami. Podniósł się z miejsca, tak samo jak brat i wyszli razem na korytarz, dokładnie przeciwny niż ten, którym szły ostatnio. Dziewczyny wymieniły rozbawione spojrzenia.

- Skąd jesteście? - zapytał Elrohir, nie zerkając nawet przez ramię.

- Długo by opowiadać - mruknęła Jagoda, przejmując inicjatywę. Bracia zaśmiali się, nie zaprzestając marszu.

- Dobrze, zostawimy to sobie na inny dzień - rzekł Elrohir.

Pięć minut później znajdowali się już pod drzwiami gabinetu. Elladan zapukał, a ze środka rozległ się głos Elronda, zapraszający do wejścia do komnaty.

- Cześć, tato - przywitał się Elladan. Elrond najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się synów tak wcześnie, bo przez twarz przebiegło mu zaskoczenie, jednak wstał i z uśmiechem uściskał obu synów.

- Nie spodziewałem się was tak szybko - rzekł po chwili. Elrohir skinął głową.

- Też sądziliśmy, że zajmie nam to trochę dłużej - odparł elf. Jego brat delikatnie pchnął skrępowane dziewczyny do przodu.

- Te młode damy mówiły, że muszą się z tobą zobaczyć - powiedział starszy z bliźniaków, czym zakończył rodzinne powitanie. Mimo to, z twarzy Elronda nie zniknął uśmiech.

- Tak, właściwie, to chciałem pomówić z waszą czwórką.

Elladan, Elrohir, Jagoda i Agnieszka zbledli jak jeden mąż. Twarze braci wyrażały jedno pytanie: "co ja tym razem zrobiłem?", a dziewczyn: "co mu nagadał Lindir?". Elrond zmarszczył brwi.

- Jest coś o czym nie wiem?

Bracia zgodnie pokręcili głowami, bo do nich było skierowane pytanie. Aga poczuła, że krew odpływa z jej twarzy.

- To czemu wyglądacie jakbyście zobaczyli armię orków? - zapytał łagodnie władca Imladris. Cała czwórka zgodnie odetchnęła. - Usiądźcie proszę, to może być dłuższa rozmowa.

Aga i Jagoda zajęły dwa krzesła, a bracia wygodnie usadowili się na ławce. Dopiero wtedy Aga przyjrzała się dokładniej pomieszczeniu. Było niewielkie, ale przytulne. Na ścianach wisiało dużo szafek, na których znajdowały się przedziwne specyfiki. Elrond siedział przy biurku, podobnym do tych na Ziemii. Na skrawkach ścian, na których nie było szafek wisiały piękne obrazy, przedstawiające morze, Rivendell i wiele innych krajobrazów.

Dziewczyny kompletnie wyłączyły się, gdy Elrond opowiadał o nich synom. Za to ciekawie zaczęło robić się później, gdy elf zaczął kierować swoje słowa także do nich.

- Mithrandir nie pozostawił mi dużego wyboru i, choć wiem, że muszę was tam wysłać, dalej nie jestem przekonany co do tego pomysłu. Ale co do jednego nie mam wątpliwości - musicie znać chociaż podstawy szermierki, by przetrwać. Dlatego pomyślałem, że Elladan z Elrohirem mogliby was czegoś nauczyć.

Miny braci były bezcenne. Takich facepalmów nawet Jagoda nie potrafiła.

- O-ooczywiście - wyjąkał starszy z bliźniąt. Elrond, najwidoczniej usatysfakcjonowany, ciągnął dalej:

- Jest jeszcze jedna rzecz, trochę bardziej kłopotliwa. Tak jak mówiłem, musimy wam zmienić tożsamość - rzekł, poważniejąc. - Imiona, pochodzenie, rodzinę… wszystko. Jeśli te informacje wpadłyby w niepowołane ręce, byłybyście w dużym niebezpieczeństwie.

Nastolatki powoli pokiwały głowami. Czuły na sobie badawczy wzrok Elladana i Elrohira. Ich spojrzenie zdradzało ciekawość, ale i podejrzliwość.

- Dlatego proponuję, byśmy zaczęli od razu. Elladan i Elrohir pójdą się odświeżyć, a my już będziemy myśleć, co wy na to?

Elfy wstały i bez słowa sprzeciwu opuściły komnatę, pozostawiając dwie bezradne dziewczyny i jednego z najpotężniejszych elfów Śródziemia w jednym pokoju. Zanosi się na ciekawą rozmowę, pomyślała Aga.

Elrond nic sobie z tego nie robił - i słusznie - przekręcił się tylko w fotelu, by być ustawionym twarzą do nich, a uśmiech nie zamierzał zejść mu z ust.

- Mówiłyście, że w waszym świecie istnieją książki, w których zostało opisane Śródziemie - rzekł, podpierając głowę na dłoniach - więc nie muszę wam tłumaczyć jakie rasy zamieszkują te rejony. Prawda?

Podwójne kiwnięcie głową.

- Będziecie miały coś przeciwko, jeśli znajdziemy wam jakieś imiona z naszego języka? - zapytał elf, nieco poważniejąc.

- Absolutnie nic. Uwielbiamy ten język - wyrwała się Jagoda. Nie ruszyła się z miejsca ani na centymetr od momentu, gdy usiadła. Stykały się ramionami, tak jak na lekcjach w szkole.

- Świetnie - odparł władca Imladris, po czym ułożył się wygodniej w fotelu. - A zatem pozostała jeszcze wasza historia, czyli najtrudniejszy element.

O, teraz może być jeszcze ciekawiej, pomyślała Aga. Jagoda poruszyła się niespokojnie i założyła nogę na nogę. Wydawała się być wyluzowana, ale Aga zbyt dobrze ją znała, by nie wiedzieć co na prawdę czuje.

- Proponuję taką wersję: jesteście siostrami osieroconymi we wczesnym dzieciństwie. Wychowywałyście się tu, pod opieką elfów. Nie znałyście rodziców, więc nie musimy wymyślać im imion, nazwisk ani rodów - wyjaśnił ze stoickim spokojem Elrond, po czym westchnął smutno. - Wiem jakie to musi być dla was trudne. Obie jesteście młode, znalazłyście się daleko od domu, a teraz przygotowujecie się do wyprawy niebezpiecznej nawet dla wojownika, a co dopiero dzieci…

Elf obdarzył dziewczyny współczującym spojrzeniem. To uświadomiło Adze, że ma pełne prawo się bać. W końcu, niecodziennie trafia się do książkowego świata, prawda?

- Tamta wersja mi pasuje - bąknęła bez przekonania Jaga. - I tak jesteśmy prawie jak siostry.

Jej przyjaciółka uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Rzeczywiście, z wyglądu były od siebie różne, ale charakter i upodobania sprawiały, że często brano je za rodzinę.

- To dobrze - Elrond uśmiechnął się krzepiąco - komu zdążyłyście się przedstawić? Wezwę ich do siebie i powiem im, że tamte informacje są już nieaktualne.

Aga spojrzała z zamyśleniem w sufit i zaczęła wyliczać w myślach. Kili, Fili, Lindir…

- Lindirowi, Kilemu, Filemu - uprzedziła ją blondwłosa koleżanka. - Elladanowi, Elrohirowi i tym, którzy wczoraj siedzieli z nami przy stole.

Elrond pokiwał głową, mówiąc, że powie im co trzeba.

- Jednakże - zastrzegł po chwili - musimy jeszcze znaleźć wam imiona.

Z perspektywy czasu, Aga uważała, że wybieranie nowego imienia była najlepszą częścią rozmowy. W sumie, to było podobne do wybierania nicku przy rejestracji na stronach. Albo za mało liter, albo za dużo, albo zajęte.

- To może ja wam coś zaproponuję? - delikatnie zasugerował elf, po burzy mózgów, trwającej bity kwadrans. Obie były już tak zrezygnowane, że chętnie przystały na tą propozycję. Elrond wskazał na Agę. - Możesz się nazywać Siriela. W naszym języku oznacza to córkę rzeki. A ty - powiedział, wskazując na Jagodę - Linwena. Możecie się skracać do Sila i Lin. Co wy na to?

- Podoba mi się - zgodziła się Aga z szerokim uśmiechem. Jagodzie nowe imię też przypadło do gustu, więc temat imion został z powodzeniem zakończony.

* * *

Kolejne minuty zleciały im na ustalaniu ostatnich szczegółów, między innymi ich przyspieszonego treningu i właśnie to było najbardziej zatrważające w ich dotychczasowym pobycie w Śródziemiu. Aga zawsze chciała strzelać z łuku i móc chociaż unieść miecz, ale… no na litość boską, nie w tym wieku! Na myśl, że idzie z synami Elronda uczyć się posługiwania bronią odczuwała zarówno podekscytowanie, jak i nieziemski strach.

- Dasz sobie radę, Sirielo - powiedział krzepiąco Elladan, kładąc jej rękę na ramieniu. Szli właśnie do ogrodu, a z racji tego, że pora zrobiła się typowo śniadaniowa, na korytarzach można było natknąć się na hordy elfów, tak więc rozdzielili się na dwie grupy. Kątem oka Aga widziała jak jej przyjaciółka wesoło rozmawia z młodszym synem Elronda. Elrohir co chwilę chichotał jak mała dziewczynka.

- Chciałabym - odparła z nadzieją, ale w myślach przeklinała jak nigdy w życiu. Przecież na wu-efie nie potrafiła poprawnie piłki podać! A co dopiero zrobić przewrót… Dziwiło ją, że Jaga jest spokojna. Ich kondycja była, hm, na podobnym poziomie. Zerowym.

- Na początek łuk, co ty na to? - zapytał Elladan, odrywając ją od myśli. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, na co on posłał jej elfi uśmieszek. Klepnął ją po ramieniu, jak starą przyjaciółkę, po czym rzekł wesoło: - Coś ty taka smutna? Nie musisz perfekcyjnie strzelać, czy walczyć, wystarczy, że nauczysz się podstaw. Reszty douczysz się na polu walki, jak każdy wojownik.

Aga wreszcie odwzajemniła uśmiech. Słowa Elladana podziałały na nią kojąco i wreszcie przestała miętolić w rękach wilgotny już materiał sukni, co przypomniało jej o jeszcze jednej rzeczy…

- Zanim pójdziemy na tą wyprawę… dostaniemy jakieś wygodniejsze ubrania? - zainteresowała się dziewczyna. Syn Elronda zaśmiał się.

- Oczywiście. Prawdę mówiąc, nie pozwoliłbym wam iść na pole bitwy w czymś takim - rzekł, obejmując ją gestem. - To suknia, a w dodatku za długa suknia. Możesz się w niej potknąć, upaść, coś sobie złamać. Po prostu to trochę niebezpieczne, Sirielo.

Takie podejście najbardziej odpowiadało dziewczynie. Nawet jej nowe imię bardzo jej się spodobało. Jedyne co musi zrobić, to przyzwyczaić się do niego, a to nie będzie zbyt proste.

Przeklęte elfy, pomyślała Siriela.

* * *

- Elrohir! Najpierw łuk, czy miecz?

- Wy weźcie łuk, później się zamienimy!

Bracia wrzeszczeli, by głos do nich doszedł. Elrohir i Jagoda ustawili się pod fontanną i rozrzucili na trawie kilka mieczy, a Aga i Elladan zatrzymali się przy drzewach, dokładnie na drugim końcu ogrodu. Elf zrzucił z ramion kołczan, usiadł na trawie i kazał jej zrobić to samo. Trawa była nagrzana od słońca, które świeciło raptem kilka godzin. W powietrzu czuło się niesamowitą świeżość, ale największe wrażenie robił widok. Siedzieli pod jednym z drzew, oddaleni od miasta o jakieś dwieście metrów, co Aga uważała za znak, że w Śródziemiu istnieją jakieś przepisy BHP i nauka strzelania z łuku musi być prowadzona z dala od cywilizacji. Tak, czy siak, pałac Elronda był świetnie widoczny nawet z takiej odległości. Patrząc na niego, Adze przychodziło do głowy jedno słowo: harmonia.

- Jesteś praworęczna? - przerwał jej rozmyślania Elladan.

Dziewczyna pokiwała twierdząco głową.

- Tak myślałem. Więc ty trzymasz łuk w lewej ręce - powiedział podając jej broń. Wziął w ręke swój i zaczął pokazywać pokazywać i tłumaczyć, do czego służą poszczególne części. Aga nigdy nie miała zbyt dobrej pamięci, dlatego ze wszystkich dziwnie nazwanych części zapamiętała tylko cięciwę.

- Nie martw się, nie musisz tego pamiętać - powiedział Elladan, przerywając swój wykład. - Sam zawsze wszystkiego nie pamiętam, ale ojciec każe tłumaczyć takie rzeczy.

Elf wzruszył ramionami i kontynuował. Aga oparła się o ręce i próbowała jak najwięcej zapamiętać, ale całe szczęście pięć minut później syn Elronda uznał, że ma dość i czas najwyższy na trochę praktyki.

Jeśli ktoś filmował tę właściwą część lekcji, nagranie spokojnie uzbierałoby na youtubie kilkadziesiąt tysięcy wyświetleń. Elf zaczął od nauki trzymania łuku i naciągania strzały na cięciwę, na czym oboje stracili bite pół godziny, bo zawsze strzała "magicznym sposobem" wyślizgiwała się z jej palców, albo nie chciała się odpowiednio naciągnąć. Dziewczyna cieszyła się, że Elladan nie był taki jak nauczyciele w szkole - nie wrzeszczał na nią i nie groził, że wezwie rodziców. Właściwie, to uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy, jakby się świetnie bawił. Aga musiała przyznać, że mimo wszystkich niepowodzeń nauka nie jest taka zła.

Gdy syn Elronda uznał, że nastolatka mniej więcej wie jak trzymać łuk, żeby nie wybić sobie oka, wskazał na sąsiednie drzewo i kazał jej strzelić. Cel znajdował się około pięć metrów od niej. Powinno pójść łatwo, pomyślała i wystrzeliła. Ku jej zaskoczeniu strzała nawet nie doleciała do drzewa, tylko wleciała w trawę, jakoś dwa metry od niej. Elladan dostał ataku śmiechu.

- Każdy tak zaczyna - skwitował w końcu, ale jego głos wskazywał raczej na co innego. Aga uśmiechnęła się i w tym samym momencie usłyszała wesołe nawoływania Elrohira z drugiego końca ogrodu.

- Jak wam idzie?

- Tak jak wam! - odkrzyknął mu po chwili brat. Elrohir zaśmiał się głośno.

- Aż tak źle?

Aga parsknęła i oczami wyobraźni widziała Jagodę robiącą to samo. Ten dzień będzie cudowny, pomyślała.

* * *

**A/N:** Kolejna powolna część. Ale innej się chyba nie spodziewaliście, co? ;) Jeszcze przez (mam nadzieję) dwie części będziemy w Rivendell, a później... wyruszamy w świat! :D Dlatego następne części będą (chyba) bardziej obszerne, a co za tym idzie - będzie mi się je straaasznie wolno pisało. Także, do zobaczenia, dzięki, że czytacie i jesteście za mną ;) Do następnego!


End file.
